Sauvage
by Meerblume
Summary: Tom Riddle wird von allen vergessen oder ignoriert. Was wenn ihn doch einer bemerkt? HPXTR; Übersetzung


Hi Leute,

meine erste Geschichte die ich online stelle. Wie aufregend.

Das hier ist eine Übersetzung, der original Autor ist Blazingdusk.

Ihre Geschichte ist echt toll, würde mich freuen wenn ihr auch al in ihre Original lest.

Viel Spaß mit der Story ^^

Sauvage

-:-  
Winter in Hogwarts gefiel ihm immer am meisten.

Er konnte in einer Freistunde immer draußen am See gefunden werden, wo er immer an einer anderen Stelle saß. Seine Knie würde er bis zum Kinn angezogen haben und seine dünnen Arme würden um seine Schienbeine geschlungen sein, vielleicht war es nicht sehr warm durch die klirrende Kälte und seine Haut würde immer blasser werden wie ein Fischbauch, überzogen mit blauen Venen. Er verdeckte seine Arme nie wenn er draußen war.

Der kalte See hielt seinen starren Blick immer gefangen. Die Ränder waren gefroren aber in der Mitte war er frei von Eis, das Wasser war dort ein ruhiger Ort.

Er würde für Stunden auf den See starren, seine Umgebung ignorieren bis er schließlich aufstehen müsste und seinen Weg zurück ins warme Schloss antreten würde, voraussichtlich in seinen Schlafraum. Auch wenn es anfinge zu schneien, würde er die Flocken die sich in seinen Haaren festsetzen und langsam beginnen zu schmelzen ignorieren, seinen Blick gefangen in der Schönheit des Sees. Er würde gehen, mit kalter Haut und nassem Haar, aber nie schien es ihn zu stören.

Er tat dies nur während des Winters.

In jeder anderen Jahreszeit wurde er ein Schatten, bewegte sich lautlos zu seinen Klassen und in die große Halle. Er würde gerade vorrausgehen, unkonzentriert und stumpf, doch schien er immer zu wissen wo er genau war und wer um ihn herum war- er würde niemals in jemanden rennen, und wich immer denen aus die keine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Umgebung richteten.

Im Unterricht sprach er nie. Er saß hinten, isoliert von den anderen Schülern, doch war er immer perfekt vorbereitet und seine Arbeit immer akkurat gemacht. Auch wie jeder wusste hatte er immer gute Noten. Nach all den Jahren, war er eins mit dem Mörtel von Hogwarts geworden, immer übersehen von seinen Klassenkameraden und von den anderen Schülern. Auch seine Lehrer vergaßen seine Anwesenheit manchmal.

Tom Riddle war ein vergessener Junge.

Nur eine Person schien sich jemals an ihn zu erinnern, beobachtete ihn wie ein Fotograph und blickte mit Faszination zu ihm auf. Aber jetzt, schließlich, fand er die Courage auf Tom Riddle zu zugehen.

-:-

„Entschuldigung?"

Die Stimme war so leise, so distanziert. Sie ging leicht in Tons eines Ohr rein und aus dem anderen wieder heraus, komplett überhört.

Er ging weiter, vermied standhaft die anderen Körper in der großen Halle. Er ging nahe der Wand, verschwand fast in ihr. Es war eine Kunst, konnte man sagen.

„Entschuldigung," rief die Stimme erneut, lauter, näher. Tom war dabei sie wieder zu ignorieren als – „Tom Riddle!"

Er wirbelte herum, erstarrte. Er hatte seinen Namen schon lange nicht mehr aus dem Mund eines anderen gehört. Ihn jetzt zu hören, fühlte sich an als wäre es ein seltsamer Name, aber seine Reaktion war instinktiv. Sein teilnahmsloser Blick fiel auf denjenigen welcher ihn gerufen hatte, und fand sofort einen Jungen genau vor ihm, er seufzte schwer.

„Potter," meinte er düster. Sein Haltung verriet nichts, doch schrie alles in ihm überall zu sein nur nicht hier um mit diesem furchtbaren Jungen zu reden, aber Tom hatte sich selbst genug ermahnt um nicht fort zu laufen. Er hatte gute Gründe zu glauben, dass Potter ihm würde folgen wenn er es den täte.

Harry Potter war nie jemand gewesen für den Tom Interesse hegte – er interessierte sich nicht wirklich für irgendjemanden. Aber, genauso wie er über alle anderen Schüler um ihn herum etwas wusste, so wusste Tom auch Dinge über Harry Potter. Er liebte Wissen, noch immer, alles was er nur kriegen konnte, über Alles und Jeden. Potter war ein Gryffindor mit einem leichten Ravenclaw Verhalten. Er zeigte einen klassischen Charakter, ein bisschen wie ein Löwe seine Mähne; stolz, dickköpfig, und ein bisschen faul. Potter ist groß gewachsen, männlicher seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in ihrem ersten Jahr, aber Tom ebenso. Er hatte dem Jungen davor nie wirklich Beachtung geschenkt, aber jetzt konnte er seine Augen nicht dazu bringen sich von Potters Figur zu lösen.

Der andere Junge war auf der gleichen Augenhöhe wie er, vielleicht ein bisschen größer. Seine Schwarzen Harre waren gelockt, eine dicke Masse welche über seine Ohren und in seine grünen Augen fiel. Er wusste von den Bildern und Besuchen von dem Vater des Jungen, angestammt. Er hatte an einem gewissen Punkt sich um seine Brille gekümmert und trug schon seit längerem keine mehr.

Tom rieb sich geistesabwesend über das Kinn als er dunkle Stoppeln an Potters heller Haut sah.  
Er hatte immer noch nicht gesprochen und Tom merkte dass er selbst ein bisschen irritiert war.

„Was willst du?" fragte er spärlich, späte sehnsüchtig hinter seine Schulter. Er hatte einen Aufsatz zu schreiben; er sollte wirklich in die Bibliothek.

Potter hatte die Freundlichkeit rot zu werden- er hat Tom beobachtet und war nun recht aufgeregt, genau so wie Tom ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Um, Ich wollte nur fragen wegen dem Aufsatz in Verwandlung," sagte er hastig und sah nur zögerlich in Tom's Augen. „ich verstand nicht wirklich nach was McGonagall verlangt, und Hermine weigert sich mir dieses Mal zu helfen… Ich weiß dass du gut bist, so… kannst du mir damit helfen?" Die Frage wurde fast in einem Atemzug gesprochen. Das Rot auf Potters Wangen war weiterhin vorhanden.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit um dir zu helfen, doch ich bin sicher du findest-„  
„Bitte," hauchte Potter, seine Augen schienen mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung. Ich würde deine Hilfe mögen."

Tom spitzte seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie, Betrachtete den Jungen vor ihm. Zwar war seine Antwort immer noch seine Meinung, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen zu denken dass Potters Beweggründe andere waren, ihn zu fragen, von all den Leuten hier, um ihm zu helfen. Er wunderte, dass Potter in überhaupt beachtete. Jeder andere an dieser Schule hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit vergessen.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit mögen sollte, oder gefragt zu werden Zeit mit einer anderen Person zu verbringen. Trotzdem, seufzte er resigniert.

„Okay. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um daran zu arbeiten bevor du…mich störtest. Hast du Zeit?"

Potter gab ihm ein verlegenes Lächeln aber nickte, setzte sich seinen Rucksack auf. „Ich danke dir vielmals! Du bekommst was zurück dafür, ich verspreche es."

„Ich bezweifle stark das du etwas hast das ich haben würde wollen." Sagte er mild und setzte seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fort. Potter haftete ihm pflichtbewusst an den Fersen.

„Ich werde etwas finden." Versprach Potter eifrig. Tom höhnte leise, aber sagte nichts dagegen. Ehrlich gesagt, er hatte seit langen nicht mehr so viel gesprochen; sein Kiefer begann zu schmerzen von seinem Nichtgebrauch. Er rieb sich wieder über den Kiefer.

„Woher weißt du dass ich gut in Verwandlung bin?" fragte Tom plötzlich. Er sah weiter nach vorne, weigerte sich öfter als nötig zu Harry zu sehen.

„Du schreibst nur gute Noten, natürlich. Besser als Hermine sogar. Sie wird immer recht anstrengend wenn jemand besser ihm Jahrgang ist als sie." Sagte Harry beiläufig. Er versuchte mit Tom's Schritt mit zu halten, hatte Probleme dem anderen Jungen zu folgen.

„Und sie will dir nicht helfen, sagtest du?"

„Naja, eigentlich hatte sie vorgeschlagen dich zu fragen. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, glaube ich sie war nur schadenfroh. Sie war wirklich miss drauf, aber ich hab auf sie gehört." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Tom fing die Bewegung aus seinen Augenwinkeln ein, sah aber immer noch nicht zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Jämmerlich," murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Er nahm aus den Augenwinkeln kaum das leichte Grinsen hinter sich war das auf seine Antwort folgte.

„Ich nehme an du magst Aufmerksamkeit nicht so sehr, oder?" Trotz des leichtsinnigen Untertons in Potters Art zu sprechen, hörte Tom einen fast schon verstehenden Unterton heraus.

Tom kniff leiht seine Lippen zusammen und schickte Potter einen leichten Seitenblick. „Wie kommst du den darauf?" sein Versuch sarkastisch zu klingen war eher erdrosselt und starr, sogar in seinen Ohren.

Potters Grinsen wurde weiter, wegen der mangelnden Spur von Spott. Um genau zu sein, schien er sehr erfreut über etwas zu sein. „Nur ein Ahnung, denke ich," antwortete er, blieb bei dem sarkastischen scherzen.

Der andere Junge seufzte nur sanft. „Sie haben schon lange alles über mich vergessen, ich schulde keinem meine Beachtung und keiner schuldet mir seine ihm Rückzug. Ich komme mit diesem Arrangement gut klar." Er war sich nicht sicher warum er sich selbst verteidigte und das auch noch zu Potter, von allen Menschen, aber die Worte rollten von seinen Lippen ohne seine Erlaubnis. Ihn seinem Mund schmeckte er den faden Nachgeschmack.

„Ah," sagte Potter, leicht finster. „Das klappt, vermute ich. Für sie, mein ich. Nicht wirklich für mich. Ich meine, um," sagte er zögerlich, seine Zunge rang um jeden Satz und versuchte scheinbar sich selbst zu stoppen.

Tom rollte fast seine Augen bei Potters Anblick. „Spuck es aus," schnappte er. Er brachte eine Geduld auf in der kurzen Zeit mit dem Jungen wie sonst nur in einem Jahr.

„Na ja, ich meine Ich habe… dich beachtet, oder?" Potter zuckte mit den Schultern, in dem Versuch doch noch achtlos zu klingen, doch errötete er trotzdem. Tom gab ihm einen misstrauischen Blick und ging weiter. Die Bibliothek war nahe. Je schneller er Potter mit seinen Hausaufgaben helfen konnte, desto schneller konnte er ihr Interaktion entfliehen.

Hoffte er zumindest.

„Unglücklicherweise," murmelte Tom als Antwort auf Potters fast Frage.

„Du willst nicht wirklich mit mir reden, oder?" piepste Potter, erstaunlich scharfsinnig in seiner Beobachtung.

„Wie auch immer du das rausgefunden hast," grummelte Tom, zock mit einem Ruck die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und lief weiter in sie hinein als er das Gewicht von Potters Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlen konnte. Er spannte sich an. So wenige haben ihn jemals angefasst, und noch weniger so entschlossen. Und die wenigen Male in denen er angefasst worden war, waren nicht sehr erfreulich.

„Tschuldige," murmelte Potter, nahm schnell seine Hand weg, doch hatte er Toms volle Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. „Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du mir wenigstens einen Versuch gibst. Du musst mich nicht gleich mögen, ich will nur eine Chance haben um mit dir zu reden…du weist schon, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich will dein Freund sein."

Tom ging dazu über Potter ungläubig anzustarren, und eine feine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Du willst mein Freund sein?" fragte er, seine Worte triften vor Unglauben. „Wer hat dich dazu angestiftet?"

„Was?" echte Verwirrung, stand für eine flüchtige Sekunde, auf dem Gesicht des Potters geschrieben. „Niemand! Ich schwöre, bei uh, meinem Besen oder was auch immer. Wirklich, Ich denke nur du bist… interessant." Er verstummte am Ende mit einem leichten Achselzucken, doch seine Wangen verfärbten sich erneut misstrauisch rot.

… Tom starrte ungläubig, unsicher ob er Potters Worten Glauben schenken dufte oder nicht. Schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf und ließ in Richtung des Endes der Bibliothek. „Dein Schaden, Potter. Ich bin so aufregend wie ein Stein." Meckerte er über seine Schulter, als er Potters Fußschritte hinter sich flitzen hörte.  
Er zog sich einen Stuhl der Stühle von einem der hinteren Tische heran und setze sich würdevoll, begann sofort damit die benötigten Bücher aus seiner Tasche zu holen. Potter ließ sich unbeholfen auf dem Stuhl neben ihm fallen, dass verbriet ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Tom bevor er ein schlichtes Blatt Papier hervorholte um seinen Aufsatz zu beginnen.

„Nun?" fragte er sanft, hob eine Augenbraue Richtung Potter, welcher schwach zurück sah.

"Was?" fragte er stumm. Tom warf einen Blick auf den Tisch bevor er unverblümt zu Potter sah.

„Du wolltest meine Hilfe für den Aufsatz, nicht?" erkundigte er sich tonlos, seine Geduld wurde in Gegenwart des Jungen wirklich in Frage gestellt.

„Oh!" Potter setzte sich auf als wäre ein Blitz durch in gefahren. Seine Wangen erröteten sofort, auch nahmen seine Ohren einen intensiven Rot stich an. Tom kniff seine Lippen zusammen. „Tut mir leid, yeah, yeah, lass mich nur…" Er bückte sich und kramte in seiner Tasche herum, welche so konnte Tom sehen konnte ein reiner Schweinestahl aus diversen Büchern, Federkielen, ausrangierten, unzerbrechlichen Flaschen – letztendlich, wäre er überrascht wenn sie es nicht wären, aber die Ordnung Potters überlebt haben – und etwas was aussah wie ein dünnes, glänzendes, silbernes Material welches um einige zerflederte Bücher und Pergamente geschlungen war. Irgendwie schaffte es der aufgeregte Junge dann doch ihren Verwandlungstext, ein sauberes Stück Pergament und eine Feder zusammen mit einem ganzen Glas Tinte hervorzuholen und alles auf dem Tisch zu positionieren.

„Bist du fertig mit deiner Vorbereitung?" fragte Tom mild, aber wartete nicht auf eine Antwort des anderen Jungens als er sich zu seinem eigenen Buch wandte und das benötigte Kapitel aufschlug.

„Tschuldige, ich wollte nicht so… zerstreut sein." murmelte Potter, Tom konnte fast schon die Verlegenheit des Jungen hören als dieser von ihm erwischt worden war.  
„Wenn ich dir helfe will ich nicht unterbrochen werden. Also bitte, sei aufmerksam." Er sah Potter dabei streng an. Der andere Junge duckte seinen Kopf und lustlose Finger begannen sofort mit der Feder zu nesteln.

„McGonagall verlangt nicht weniger als dreizehn Inch über die Hauptmerkmale der Verwandlung von lebenden Dingen und den Unterschied mit nicht lebenden Dingen, mit den jeweiligen Gemeinsamkeiten und Gegensätzen von beiden. Hast du wenigstens so viel mitbekommen?" sprach Tom langsam vor, als wäre Potter ein kleines Kind.

Der Mund des anderen Jungen verrenkte sich passend dazu. „Ich in nicht komplett blöd, weißt du. Ich bin nicht Ron, Ich zolle Achtung und den ganzen anderen Scheiß."

Tom blickte finster bei dem Schimpfereien aber sagte nichts, er fuhr lieber mit dem Text fort. „Wobei brauchst du dann meine Hilfe?"

„Wie ich sagte," er begann eher leicht genervt, auch war seine vorherige Zuversicht zurück gekommen, „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich alles verstanden hab, Ich meine dreizehn Inch sind ein bisschen viel für das nach was sie fragt, oder? Ich dachte du könntest mir helfen… es besser zu verstehen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und sah weiter mutlos auf seine leeres Blatt Pergament.

„Es besser zu verstehen?"

„yeah, Ich…," er seufzte impulsive, schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss plötzlich sein Buch. „Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, Ich bitte einfach Hermine bis sie nachgibt, oder so." Er stand auf und schaute frustriert, machte Anstalten sich zu verabschieden.

„Setz dich," befahl Tom, lies seine Hand vage in Richtung des Stuhls schwenken den Potter gerade geräumt hatte. „Ich bot meine Hilfe an und werde nicht von meinem Wort abweichen, egal wie sehr ich mir wünsche alleine zu sein. Wenn du schon zu mir kamst wirst du gute Gründe gehabt haben, jetzt setz dich."

Potter setzte sich. „Tschuldige." Murmelte er, das brachte ihm einen flüchtigen Blick von Tom ein. Besagter Junge schaffte es kaum noch das Augenrollen zu verhindern.

„sollen wir anfangen?" fragte er ruhig. Als Potter ruckartig nickte, begann Tom sofort mit seiner Erklärung der Hauptsächlichen Punkte ihrer Aufgabenstellung, passte auf nur wenige fremde Vokabeln zu nutzen damit Potter es besser verstand – nicht das man sagen könnte er dächte das Potter komplett nutzlos war, aber Potter war meistens mehr oder weniger zerstreut. Kleinere, und präzisere Wörter würden helfen ihm bei Aufmerksamkeit zu halten.

Potter, zu seiner Überraschung, notierte sich ein paar Notizen als Tom sprach, wohingegen er gedacht hatte Potter würde nur zuhören mit seinem sonstigen leeren Ausdruck und seine Erzählung dann in einen passablen Aufsatz verspinnt. Er aber schien gerade wirklich aufmerksam zu sein, welches Tom gleichermaßen traf einmal in seinen sonstigen Charakterzügen und er fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Potter zeigte niemals Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber Schulzeug.

Nicht das es ihn interessieren würde, wirklich.

„Ich würde vorschlagen den Großteil deines Aufsatzes nach diesen Hauptpunkten zu richten." Sagte Tom uns tappte schnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf Potters Blatt um die genannten Hauptpunkte zu markieren. Seine Schulter streifte dabei die Potters, welcher sich bei der Berührung sofort verschob. Tom zog sich schnell zurück, beäugte den intensiven rot Ton auf Potters Wangen, aber sagte nichts.

„Um… Danke." Murmele Potter unmerklich, kramte nach seinem Buch und begann damit die hervorgehobenen Absätze zu lesen.

Tom seufzte schwer. Er wandte sich zu seinem eigenen Pergament uns schrieb schnell ein paar weitere Sätze, aber Potter schien in plötzlich davon abzulenken sich zu fokussieren. Niemand und Nichts lenkte Tom Riddle ab. Er wurde schnell noch frustrierter mit seiner neuen Entdeckung.

„Um, so… sollte ich vielleicht etwas über Animagie dazu nehmen? Wie das es ein Unterschied zu einer Verwandlung ist, oder als Beispiel für menschliche Verwandlung?" fragte Potter schließlich, hörte sich wieder einmal leicht verwirrt an.

Tom schaute zu ihm auf und wurde sofort mit einem breiten, bezaubernden Lächeln begrüßt. „Ja, ein guter Punkt. Ich bin sicher McGonagall wird diesen Punkt schätzen, wo sie doch selbst ein Animagus ist."

„Dacht ich mir." Er schien sehr stolz, beugte sich über sein Pergament und fing an hektisch zu schreiben.

„Versuch ein bisschen ordentlicher zu schreiben, Potter. Ich denke nicht das die Lehrer es mögen deine unlesbare Schrift zu entziffern."

„Huh?" Potter zog sich zurück, sah auf seinen halb fertigen Aufsatz eher verblüfft, sein Kopf legte sich schief. „Es sieht für mich nicht so schlecht aus."

„Oh, bitte." Tom lehnte sich rüber um näher an Potters Aufsatz heran zu kommen. Er vermisste den zarten Hauch Atem des anderen Jungen nicht. „Deine Schreibschrift ist einfach nur schrecklich. Die Professoren ziehen Punkte ab wenn es zu unleserlich ist, weißt du. Du solltest wirklich daran arbeiten oder du besorgst dir eine Handschrift-Korrektur-Feder."

„Es gibt solche?" Potter atmete ein als Tom seinen Blick zu ihm wandte. Fast dachte er dass Potter den Atem anhielt als er sich zu ihm drehte.

„Beschnüffelst du mich?" fragte Tom, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen in kompletten Unglauben.

Potter sah für einen Moment weg bevor er Tom direkt in die Augen sah, schnell ein dämliches lächeln auf sein Gesicht setzen. „Vielleicht," er zuckte leichtsinnig mit den Schultern. Toms Augen verengten sich verdächtig. „Du riechst gut, es ist halt passiert."

„Ich rieche gut." wiederholte Tom mit matten Erstaunen. ER beäugte den anderen Jungen misstrauisch bevor er sich erheblich zurück zog um Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schaffen. „Was auch immer in dich gefahren ist, Potter. Mach es nicht zur Gewohnheit." Brummelte er, versuchte erneut sich auf seinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren.  
Ein leiser Tom war neben ihm zu hören. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beriechen, wirklich, du bist nur…" Harry zuckte nur halbherzig mit den Schultern, sah nun ernsthaft traurig aus. „Tschuldige, wenn du böse bist."

Tom seufzte und legte vorsichtig seine Feder ab, schon wieder, bevor er sich zu dem Gryffindor drehte. „Erstens, ich bin nicht ‚böse' auf dich. Es hat mich beunruhigt als zu an mir gerochen hast, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich weit aus schlimmeres während dieser improvisierten Nachhilfestunde erwartet. Zweitens, um eher offen zu sein, ich kann nicht verstehen woher das plötzlich kommt, diese" Und hier pausierte er, rollte mit den Augen als er nach den richtigen Wörtern suchte, und dann schließlich, „Faszination für mich, und es verwirrt mich stark. Also sag mir Potter, anstelle von ich muss es selbst heraus finden was deine verdammten Motive sind, was machst du hier?"

Potter sah recht überfordert aus für ein paar Momente, ließ Tom in diesem inneren Aufruhr. Erst als Toms Mund sich öffnete um weiter über das Verhalten des anderen zu grübeln, räusperte sich Potter etwas schwierig, schien sich selbst für die kommenden Worte zu rüsten.

„Ich… Ich sehe dich immer nur alleine und, verdammt, heute war der erste Tag an dem ich dich sprechen gehört habe, auch im Unterricht. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was mich es hat machen lassen, ich hab keine Ahnung, Ich hab dich seit einer Ewigkeit beobachtet, versucht dich zu verstehen. Ich mag Geheimnisse nicht, aber ich kann dich nicht lösen, weißt du? Du bist das Geheimnis was ich niemals werde lösen können und das macht mich wahnsinnig!" er lachte plötzlich, als er ungläubig bemerkte das er alles Tom gesagt hatte, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?" plapperte Tom erstaunt nach. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er sich bei dieser Wendung fühlen sollte.

„huh? Yeah, ich… seit Jahren, denk ich. Ich hab dich nur bemerkt weil du versuchst hast unbemerkt zu sein. Meine Mutter sagte auch ich würde da etwas nach meinem Vater kommen, er ist auch immer aufs kleinlichste beobachtend. Ich würde einen guten Stalker abgeben, sagte sie." Potters Lächeln wurde liebevoll bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter, aber als er den Ausdruck in Tom's Gesicht sah, zuckte er zusammen und begann schnell damit seine Worte zu verbessern. „Nicht das ich dich stake! Oder so, nein, tu ich nicht, wie, draußen vor deiner Tür sitzen und deinen Stundenplan auswendig lernen. Unsere Stundenpläne sind dieselben, das würde keinen Sinn machen-oh Gott, halt die Klappe, Harry." Plapperte er, eine Art von gebrochenen Entschuldigungen folgten als die Worte durch sickerten, dass brachte Tom leichte, matte Kopfschmerzen ein.

„du stakst mich?"

„Nein!" schrie Potter fast, aber erinnerte sich daran das er in einer Bibliothek war und senkte seine Stimme. „Nein, Ich stake dich nicht. Ich finde dich nur interessant, wirklich, Ich.. oh, dass läuft nicht gut." Potter seufzt mutlos und ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen, kraftlos, bevor er wieder aufsprang. „Ich sollte gehen, Es tut mir leid dass ich deine Zeit vergeudet hab, Tom."

Tom hörte Potters Entschuldigung, sah zu wie er ging, aber sagte nichts, kein Gedanke war in seinem Kopf bis auf den Fakt das er es liebte wie Potter seinen Namen sagte. Es kräuselte auf seiner Zunge wie ein guter Wein, beides bitter und süß und es schmeckte herrlich.

Tom starrte auf dem Platz auf den Potter gerade noch gesessen hatte. Es kam erst jetzt zu ihm durch dass er Potter hätte aufhalten sollen bevor dieser los ging in dem Versuch sich selbst dafür zu hassen, in Tom's kleine Welt einzudringen. Tom bemerkte, dass es ihn trotz aller Merkwürdigkeiten nicht stören würde. Er hätte etwas sagen sollen. Er wollte seinen Namen noch einmal von Potters Lippen hören. Er hasste seinen Namen.

„Das ist nicht gut."

-:-

Er fand Potter an einem der vielen Fenster sitzen, die Beine angezogen als würden die ihm Trost spenden. Das Fenster hatte einen breiten Fenstersims auf dem Potter sitzen konnte und einen Bogenrahmen, so wie die meisten Fenster hier im Schloss. Es zeigte auf den See, welcher fröhlich in der April Sonne glänzte.

„Potter." Seine Stimme war sanft, unsicher und er sprach mit ehr als nur einem kleinen nervösen Schlenker. Warum, wunderte er sich, war er nervös? Das sollte nur Potter sein.

Als der Junge sich zu ihm drehte und die intensiv grünen Augen direkt in seine eigenen sahen, zog er diesen Gedanken schnell zurück. Es war Potter und sein Herz klopfte plötzlich bedrohlich in seiner Brust, als wolle es aus seinem Körper heraus springen.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für das in der Bibliothek. Ich war nicht beleidigt, oder wütend, obwohl es mein Eindruck war das du es so aufgenommen hast.

Tatsächlich, Ich hatte Gründe zu glauben du würdest es vermeiden mit mir je wieder zu sprechen wenn ich dich nicht anspreche um die Situation zu klären. Ich muss zu geben das mit dir zu sprechen… erfreulich ist. Mehr als mit den ganzen anderen." er ließ ein unsicheren Atem laut werden, von dem er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte ihn anzuhalten.

Potter blinzelte langsam. „ ." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht in seiner provisorischen Sitzmöglichkeit, seine Augen sahen überallhin bis auf Tom, bis er scheinbar einen Teil seines Gryffindor Mutes wieder hatte und sah ihm in die Augen. Toms Bauch überschlug sich, vielleicht, er war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte ja kein Frühstück gegessen.

„Meinst du das auch so?"

Tom schaffte es, mit riesigem Aufwand, sich selbst davon abzuhalten „huh?" zu sagen, sondern, „Darüber das ich deine Gesellschaft mag? Ja. Ich meine es so. Ich mag dich."

Potters Mundwinkel hoben sich und Tom fand offen gesagt kein Wort dieser Konversation lustig, aber Potter machte auch keine weiteren Bewegungen in diese Art von Affekt. „Das tut gut zu hören. Ich mag dich auch. Willst du dich setzten?" Er zeigte auf die leere Stelle ihm gegenüber. Es war ein breiter Fenstersims, und Tom erwog dir Gründe ab sich dort hinzusetzten genau gegenüber von Potter, er zuckte Schultern und setzte sich einfach hin.

„Tschuldige, dass ich einfach weggerannt bin. Ich meine," er zuckte und verlor den Satz, „ich dachte nicht das du mich länger um dich herum haben wollen würdest."

„so viel du auch eine Laune der Natur bist Potter, Ich kann dir ehrlich sagen, dass du die erste Person seit langer Zeit bist die mit mir wie mit einem normalen Menschen redet. Sehr wenige haben das jemals getan." Seufzte Tom, lehnte sich gegen den harten Stein hinter sich. Die kalte Berührung kroch ihm in den Rücken und er schauderte.

„Nenn mich Harry." Sagte der andere Junge langsam, stieß dabei unbeabsichtigt Tom's Fuß an – oder vielleicht war es auch beabsichtigt, so wie Potter –Harry? – sich auf die Lippe biss und durch seine Wimpern zu ihm sah wie ein schüchternes Reh. „Wie sollte ich dich sonst behandeln?"

Tom schnaubte. „mich ignorieren? Wie jeder andere? Das ist was sie tun. Ich war der Meinung dein Ausflug in die Bibliothek wäre eine Art Scherz auf meine Kosten und damit du einen Lacher mit deinen Freunden hast, nachdem du mir näher gekommen bist oder so. Was, du natürlich immer noch tun könntest…woher weiß ich das ich dir trotzdem glauben kann?"

Harry lächelte langsam, sanft und die Sonne unterstrich noch mehr die feinen Stoppeln auf seiner blassen Haut an seinem Kinn. Tom dachte sich das Harry immer sehr trostlos sein musste beim rasieren, oder aber vielleicht war auch der Spiegel ein krankhafter Lügner. „Ich bin vielleicht ein Gryffindor, aber ich bin nicht grausam, Tom. Meine Mutter hat immer sicher gestellt, dass ich niemals so ende wie mein Vater als er in der Schule war. Er tyrannisierte, offenbar zusammen mit meinem Patenonkel und Remus. Ich denke ich habe auch ihr Herz geerbt – ich schaffe es nie zu jemandem gemein zu sein. Auch zu jemand unsichtbaren." Er zuckte erneut und seine grünen Augen fanden Tom's wieder. Tom's Herz schlug unmöglich schnell. „ich denke das ist der Hauptgrund warum ich dich bemerkt habe."

„oh." Tom sah nieder, weigerte sich zu erröten, besonders nicht vor Potter. „Ich denke, dann mach ich meinen Job nicht mehr so gut. Dieses nichts tun, und nicht bemerkt werden."

Harry lachte und Tom konnte das leichte Lächeln was sich auf seine Wangen schlich nicht verhindern. Es war kein großes Lächeln, schwer immer noch, aber es brachte Harry dazu das Lachen zu stoppen und seine Augen sahen Tom's Gesicht an als wäre es ein faszinierendes Kunstwerk.

„Du solltest mehr lächeln," sagte er sanft. „Es sieht wirklich niedlich."

Tom spottete. „Ich bin nicht niedlich, Potter. Weißt du den gar nichts über mich?"

Harry grinste breiter dieses Mal, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu diesem jungenhaften Grinsen bei dem man die Augen leicht zusammen kniff. „Gleichfalls." Lachte er, stieß wieder gegen Tom's Fuß. „Du bist hinreißend. Ich könnte dich essen."

Tom errötete und Harry strahlte selbstgefällig als hätte er einen großen Preis gewonnen. „Könntest du nicht. Ich schmeck nach alten Socken. Du würdest nicht weit kommen."

„wetten ich könnte," schnurrte Harry, lehnte sich vor fast wäre er in Tom gefallen – trotzdem, fand Tom das es ihn die Nähe nicht so viel störte wie er es erwartet hatte. Harry roch nach Eichenbäumen. „willst du sehen wie weit ich gehe kann?"

Tom war sich nicht sicher ob das flirten war, er hatte nie geflirtet, aber er errötete genug für beide von ihnen. „Du riechst nach Bäumen." Sagte er undeutlich, es war das einzige an was er hatte denken können und Harry zog sich erschrocken zurück. „Eichen, meine ich. Sehr Gryffindor. Ich muss in den Unterricht."

Eine warme Hand faste ihn am Arm bevor er von ihren provisorischen Sitzgelegenheiten herunter kommen konnte, um sich dann am See nieder zu lassen. „Nicht, bitte? Und es ist Sonntag, du Arsch, wir haben keinen Unterricht heute. Netter Versuch." Sein Lächeln war so nett und vergebend, dass Tom seinen Körper entspannen fühlte, im Gegensatz zu sich selbst. Er versuchte dieses nette Lächeln zu wiederholen damit seine Muskeln sich entspannen, aber seine Lippen zuckten nur ein bisschen bei der Spannung und er stoppte sofort.

Harr, zu seinem Verdienst, lächelte nur noch breiter, sanft dieses Mal, und tippte gegen Tom's Bein. „Siehst du? Wir müssen nicht die ganze Zeit vor dem jeweils anderen wegrennen. Ich glaube wenn wir hier einfach dasitzen und wie alte Freunde mit einander reden, werden wir bald alte Freunde sein."

„Wirklich, du brauchst meine Gesellschaft so dringend?" Tom rollte sein Augen, aber es fehlte sein sonstiger biss. So sehr er es auch verabscheute es zuzugeben, Po- Harry fing an ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Tom konnte nicht widerstehen durch diese dunklen Haare zu fahren, seine Hand verweilte nahe Harrys markanten Kinn und er zog seine Hand schnell weg als er begriff was er da tat. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Beschämung, und er gefror.

„Was, hab ich was im Gesicht?" Harrys eigene Hand geisterte über die Stelle und seine Finger strichen die leichten Stoppeln als er sie gefunden hatte. „ah, Ich übersehe immer ein paar verdammte Stellen nach einer Rasur. Ich sollte damit aufhören und sie wachsen lassen."

„Und aussehen wie ein Penner? Als ob." Schnaubte Tom.

Harry lachte, tippte gegen Tom's Fuß. „Du bist eine richtige Prinzessin, nicht, Lady Tom?"

„Wie bitte?" fauchte Tom, klang irgendwie wie ein furchtbar beleidigte Katze. Er dachte er war eine, wenigsten der Teil mit beleidigt.

„Du weißt schon, eine Diva, verdammt, du könntest eine richtige Königin sein wenn du wolltest." Harrys Stimme war leicht, ärgernd und Tom konnte es nicht in sich finden wirklich beleidigt zu sein bei den Worten. Er tendierte oft dazu Dinge persönlich zu nehmen, aber Harry Potters einfaches, lockeres grinsen und der tiefe, ärgernde Ton seiner Stimme lösten dieses eigentümliche Problem einfach.

„Gut zu wissen." Er schniefte, entschied sich zurück zu stänkern. „Zu letzt hat doch jemand meinen Stand über dieses gemeine Volk erkannt."

„Das klingt gut. Ich denke du kennst nicht mal die meisten Namen dieser- gemein Leute." Harry lächelte still weiter, immer noch ärgernd, aber Tom sah nieder. Er bemerkte plötzlich wie wenig er über Harry wusste und wie wenig dieser über ihn. Er fand sich selbst dabei wieder das ändern zu wollen.

„Ich kenne ihre Namen. Ich kenne jeden Namen." Sagte er leise und Harry musste sich vorlehnen um ihn zu verstehen.

„Wirklich? Wieso?"

Tom sah auf – ein Fehler – in Harrys zu grünen Augen. Sein Magen machte nutzlose Hüpfer. „Ich bin clever und ich bin beobachtend. Ich weiß alles. Ich weiß Namen, Familienbäume ich weiß wer mit wem befreundet ist und wer nicht. Ich mag es Dinge zu wissen, Harry. Ich bin beobachtender als die Leute denken."

„oh." Harry pausierte, schien ein bisschen fassungslos über die Offenheit von Toms Wörter. Tom vermutete, dass Harry gedacht hatte alle Informationen aus Tom heraus kitzeln müssen. Er fand heraus, dass er das nicht wollte. Er wollte Harry alles erzählen, willentlich. Es störte ihn, wenn auch nur leicht weil, dass das erste Mal war das er sich so fühlte. „Was weißt du dann über mich?" sagte Harry nach ein paar Augenblicken der Stille.

Tom lächelte gelassen, lehnte sich zurück gegen den Stein. „Ich weiß, dass du Äußerlich ein fast perfektes Beispiel eines Gryffindors bist. Du bist ein bisschen dreist, eigenwillig, zielstrebig und stolz. Du bist sehr loyal zu deinen Freunden und ehrlich gesagt ist das fast schon eine Störung. Selbst deine Augen würdest du abgeben.

Aber du hast auch Slytherin Eigenschaften, eine listige Seite die die meisten Menschen nie sehen werden und das ist es auch was dich zu einer sehr überraschenden Person macht. Du bist sehr clever, aber du versuchst es nicht so stark wie du könntest. Du siehst nicht denn Grund darin. Du bist leichtfertig, du magst es mit deinen Händen zu arbeiten und du benutzt sie viel. Sie sind schwielig, hier-„ und er nahm Harrys Hand in seine, ein Kontrast, schwielige Haut zu feiner blasser Haut- „genau hier, und hier. Du beurteilst nicht so leichtfertig wie deine Freunde. Du magst es zu beobachten, dir deine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Das ist sehr bewundernswert."

Tom stoppte abrupt, ein Rot Ton breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus. Er bemerkte, dass er weitläufig über alle guten Eigenschaften von Harry geplappert hatte. Er hörte sich an wie ein Stalker und er leicht amüsiert über die Ironie, aber doch mehr besorgt um Harrys Reaktion.

Harry, glücklicherweise, lachte nur sanft. „Nun, es schein als wärst du beobachtender als alle von dir denken. Niemand kann mehr sagen, dass du ein distanzierter, kalter und lieblose Person bist, oder?" Seine Augen waren warm, als Tom sich traute sie anzusehen und es entspannte seinen Körper sofort.

„Leute sagen sowas?" Die Worte fielen aus seinem Mund bevor er sie hatte stoppen können, aber er fand es trotzdem erleichternd das Thema zu wechseln.

„huh? Oh, yeah. Hermine denkt du hast einen Stock im Arsch," Tom runzelte die Nase dabei, „und Ron beklagt sich über alles. Aber der Großteil der Leute haben dich als eine stille, distanzierte Person abgeschrieben die keine Gefühle hat und ignorieren dich einfach."

„Aber du nicht." Sagte Tom leise und Harrys Augen wurden weicher. Tom schauderte.

Harry sah runter auf seine ruhelosen Finger. „Nein, ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Ich war noch nie gut darin wunderschöne Dinge zu ignorieren."

-:-

Hermine hatte ihn als verrückt abgeschrieben nachdem er seine Freundschaft zu Tom weiter verfolgt hatte und verlangte den Jungen herzubringen, um ihm den Kopf zu waschen. Harry weigerte sich eine ganze Weile, aber er wusste das Hermine eventuell bösartig genug werden würde um Tom alleine zu finden. Sie wurde erbarmungslos wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf setzte.

Während Hermine ihn mit Tom Angewohnheiten belästigte und Ron eingeschnappt war, da er sich mit Tom angefreundet hatte, verbrachte er so viel Zeit wie er konnte mit ihm um ihn besser kennen zu lernen.

Es hatte ihm nicht lange gebraucht um festzustellen das seine Faszination ein bisschen mehr war als nur aufkeimende Liebe und es machte ihm angst, nur ein bisschen und er weigerte sich es irgendjemandem zu erzählen, sie würden noch einen Herzstillstand erleiden. Er war nie gut gewesen wenn es ums flirten ging und mit Tom war er so umsichtig wie Hagrid in einem Teehaus.

Natürlich, bemerkte Tom etwas, aber jeder Versuch lies ihn erröten und schweigen. Einmal, als Harry ihm sagte er hätte hinreißende Augen, sprach für zwei Tage nicht mehr mit Harry.

Schließlich, entschied sich Harry weniger fein zu sein und einfach zu fragen. Toms Verhalten gegenüber seinen Avancen konnten nicht wirklich als Ablehnung bezeichnet werden, aber sie waren auch nicht wirklich positiv. Harry wollte am liebsten schreien.

„Tom," begann er, hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Jungen. Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche, ein kleines Juwel im Herzen des Schlosses welches Tom ihm unabsichtlich gezeigt hatte – er war gefolgt, definitiv war er Tom nicht bis Tür hinterher geschlichen. Tom war ein bisschen verärgert, obwohl er sich schnell an Harrys Anwesenheit in seinem kleinen Himmel gewöhnt hatte. „magst du mich?" Er war immer noch nicht wirklich gut ihn Feinheiten.

Tom blinzelte langsam. „Nun, ja, andernfalls hätte ich dich aus dem Raum geschmissen die erste Zeit in der du mir gefolgt bist."

„du weißt was ich meine." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „mich mögen, mehr als einen Freund, weißt du?"

Tom bewegte sich verkrampft. „Das ist recht unreife um es zu erklären, Harry."

Harry seufzte übertrieben und rollte seine Augen. „Mach es nicht so schwer. Mein Gryffindor Mut geht nur so weit bevor ich vor Beschämung sterbe. Ich will es wissen, weil wenn ich mit dir flirte, weiß ich nie ob du es magst oder nicht. Ich kann nie sagen ob ich weiter mache oder ob ich stoppen sollte. Es ist nur… du weißt schon, Ich mag dich. So, um, Ich mag es dich rot werden zu lassen und so, weil es dich wirklich süß macht. Aber wenn du willst das ich damit aufhöre, dann werde ich das."

„Harry," sagte Tom sanft, stoppte effektiv weiteres Geplapper. „Es ist nur.. Ich hatte nie jemanden der diese Art von Interesse zu mir hatte. In der Vergangenheit, wenn Menschen Interesse an mir hatten, war das nie gut. Ich habe gelernt jede Art von Interesse als negativ zu sehen, ein Trick um mich für irgendetwas zu benutzen. Du musst mir vergeben wenn nicht gleich mit dir ins Bett springe."

„Wa-Nein! Ich will nicht…. Ich würde dich niemals fragen mit mir ins Bett zu springen. Ich will dich nicht nur dafür!" Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine wilde Mähne, sah dabei sehr aufgeregt und errötet aus. „Ich wusste das nicht über dich, Tom, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, werde ich das, Ich-" Tom hinderte ihn schnell daran weiter und stoppte einen schwall ruheloser Wörter.

„Du bist die erste Person in meinem Leben die nah genug an mich ran kam um dich als echten Freund zu betrachten. Und jeden Tag überrasche ich mich selbst wie sehr ich dich um mich herum mag. Ich will nicht verletzt werden," seufzte Tom und sah Harry dabei fest an. So offen mit ihm zu reden gab ihm das Gefühl gleich aus dem Fenster springen zu müssen, aber er wusste wenn er Harry jetzt nicht vertrauen konnte, würde er vielleicht nie wieder jemandem vertrauen.

„Wirst du nicht, nicht mit mir. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand verletzt, und wenn es jemand tut, wird er es stark bedauern. Ich verspreche es." Sagte Harry. Seine Augen leuchteten so stark und intensive das sie Tom's eigene Augen brennen ließen. Er sah weg und fühlte etwas über seine Wangen rollen, nass und allein, und er wischte es weg. Er weinte.

„Nicht weinen." Flüsterte Harry und er weinte stärker.

-:-

Es nahm einen weiteren Monat in Anspruch, in welchem Tom auch schließlich Hermine traf und die beiden eine halbe Stunde über einen Trankaufsatz diskutierten, bis Harry Tom küsste.

Tom küsste zurück.

-:-

Das Ende des Schuljahres folgte kurz darauf und Tom konnte echte Panik in sich fühlen. Er wollte nicht zurück ins Waisenhaus –er hasste es dort, es hatte in gebrochen, aber er hatte jedes Jahr zurück zu gehen. Und dieses Jahr hatte er auch noch jemanden den er nicht verlassen wollte, während er ihm Waisenhaus verrottete, aber er blieb stumm und eigensinnig.

Nur als Harry in fragte den Sommer bei sich und seiner Familie zu verbringen, dann vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde er okay sein für die nächsten Monate. Es kostete ihn trotzdem ein wenig Überzeugung, weil sein Stolz wollte sich nicht einem Gryffindor unterwerfen, aber er gab nach, nachdem Harry oft genug mit seinen Wimpern geklimpert hatte.

Nachdem er Harrys Mutter getroffen hatte entschied er, dass er die Richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

-:-

Lily begrüßte mit Küssen – he hatte Harry gesagt das das Sofa kein so guter Platz ist um es zu erklären und er war im Nachhinein außerordentlich selbstgefällig – und seufzte tief bevor sie Harry warnte ihn gut zu behandeln oder er würde enterbt werden.

Harry hatte geschmollt nachdem sein Vater das gleiche gesagt hatte und meinte dass seine Eltern Tom mehr mochten als ihren eigenen Sohn. Als seine Eltern nicht erwiderten und Tom stattdessen fragten an welcher Wand das Foto von Harry und ihm gut passen würde, schmollte Harry noch mehr.

Er wählte die Ostwand der Treppe.

-:-

Harrys Eltern waren losgegangen um einen Muggelfilm zu sehen, vor langer Zeit hatte sich Lily sich geweigert sie aufzugeben und James liebte sie sowieso insgeheim, und ließen Harry und Tom alleine Zuhause.

Fummelnde Hände auf dem Sofa welche brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließen und heiße Küsse wechselten schnell zu Tom liegend in Harrys Bett mit ihren Klamotten schnell in einer vergessenen Ecke.

Harry schwärmte von seinem Körper, bedeckte seinen Hals, seine Brust, seine Nippel, die innen Seite seiner Oberschenkel mit leichten küssen, bevor er ungeschickt an Toms Schwanz leckte als hätte er es noch nie getan – hatte er nicht – und bereitete den anderen Jungen gleichzeitig hastig mit Gleitgel vor.

Das Gel fühlte sich ungewohnt und verrückt an und es ziepte ein bisschen, aber Tom kümmerte es nicht wirklich als Harry wunderbare Sachen in sein Ohr flüsterte als er in ihn eindrang. Er hatte das schon davor getan, nicht freiwillig und niemals so gut, und er entschied an diesen Moment zu denken, mit Harry der ihn sanft hielt, stöhnend und fragend ob alles okay war, während seine Augen so grün wie nie zuvor leuchteten.

Er mochte die Idee.

-:-

Er erkannte die Eule nicht die gegen Harrys Schlafzimmerfenster tippte, aber er dachte es wäre wohl für Harry und öffnete das Fenster um den Vogel hinein zu lassen.

Er nahm den dargebotenen Brief entgegen und begann ihn aufs Bett zu legen damit Harry ihn später lesen konnte, als er seinen eigenen Namen auf dem Brief entdeckte. Er kannte die Handschrift ebenso wenig wie die Eule.

Die Eule war wieder gegangen, sagte aus das keine Antwort erwartet wurde und Tom öffnete sachte den Brief. Briefe, vor allem unbestimmte und unbekannte, machten ihn nervös.

Er entspannte sich jedoch, als er den kurzen Brief lass.

 _Tom R.,_

 _Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, ich war ein bisschen unhöflich als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Und ich war immer etwas grob geblieben. Harry ist viel besser darin nicht gleich über Menschen zu richten als ich. Aber du bist sehr intelligent und ich muss zugeben das machte mich sehr eifersüchtig, obwohl ich sehr ruhig und nett bin, werde ich nun auch zu dir sein, da du Harry wirklich liebst. Sogar Ron sieht das. Ich denke du verdienst jemanden wie Harry, oder vielleicht auch umgekehrt. Harry kann manchmal ein richtiger Mistkerl sein. Ich wollte nur sagen, Ich wünsch euch beiden will Glück und nochmals Entschuldigung dafür wie ich dich behandelt habe._

 _-Hermine_

Tom lass es, und lass nachmal, und er konnte nicht selbst wenn er es versuchte das kleine Lächeln aufhalten was sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Harry trat genau in diesem Augenblick ein, beäugte den Brief und das Lächeln auf Tom Gesicht bevor er ein Augenbraue hoch zog.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Brief von Hermine. Sie schrieb eine Entschuldigung über das Verhalten mit gegenüber und wünscht uns beiden viel Glück."

„Was, Hermine hat das sagt?" Harry griff sich den Brief und lass ihn. Er lächelte dann auch sanft, seine Augen wurden weicher bevor er ihm den Brief zurück gab.

„Nun, sieht do aus. Jetzt wo wir ihren Segen haben, wird sie fragen wann wir heiraten werden und kitten bekommen."

Tom stotterte, Harry lachte und küsste ihn sanft bevor er zurück in die Küche ging um seine Cupcakes fertig zu backen. Tom fand es immer noch ein bisschen seltsam das Harry eine Leidenschaft fürs Backen hatte und besonders für das Backen für Tom. Harry meinte es wäre seine liebste Zeitbeschäftigung, nach „sexytime" mit Tom.

Er sah erneut auf den Brief, bewunderte das schöne Pergament auf dem es geschrieben worden war und erwog es einzurahmen. Er ließ ihn auf dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry, noch immer keine Chance das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu beenden.

Vor einiger Zeit hätte er sich nie vorstellen können hier zu sein, hier in Harry Potters Haus vor ihrem siebten Jahr, akzeptiert und glücklich und geliebt. Er war bereit dazu gewesen sein ganzes Leben allein zu verbringen, aber er bedauerte den Weg den er jetzt eingeschlagen hatte nicht.

Er spähte um die Ecke zu Harry, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten Glasur auf seine Wangen zu schmieren. Nein, er bedauerte es wirklich nicht.


End file.
